smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Social Thread Fanfics
The Social Thread has been the source of many fanfics. Here you will find a list of the Various Fanfics created by the various members of the Social Thread. Space Stranger x Sprogepede *Stale princess Sprogepede's Theme song* IIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN WEST Smashadelphia, Seared and Braised, On the Stranger, is where I spent the most of my maize. Eating out, Relaxing, Slaughter aWWW Hail. Shootin some b-ball, outside the sch-JAIL. Til a couple of MODS who were up to some crap. Started eating Chips while I took a nap! I got a-one little infract and my mind got SCHWINNGED and said, "You're movign with your @SProgepede in Beijing!" DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sprogepede(Sprop) Walkens into a hallway. Sprop: EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Space stranger! WASSSSU- huh? Space Stranger (SS): WHAT!? Sprop: Uhhh.... What are you doing? *Space stranger is wearing a yamaka and the fusion suit, holding a giant long slender pickle and churning butter with it* SS: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?! Sprop: Well OBVIOOUSLY you're churning butter, but... You're doing it wrong... SS: Oh so you thing you can doit BETTAH HUh! Sprop: Nonononono, it's just that you're missing the most mportant ingriedient.! SS: WHAASSSAT? Sporp throws some dictionaries and some sttyrafoam bottle caps into the bitter vat of buttering can-caning twinkling dawning doodly butcket of cheese Sprop: There, see. Now you've successfully churned uranium! SS: OH WOW. THANKS!!! *Space Stranger Furiouslly kisses Sprop's DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDog.* Dog : WOOF WOOF ************. Sprop. Now lets go use machine guns to propel our vehicles! SS: YEAH! *They both pump their fists.* Narrator: But before either of them could make it to el supermercado, they both started to float into the air. They called out for help, but they found out that they were invisible after that stupid prank that @Rysir pulled on them.\ The floated up, spooning until they bbreached earth's atmosphere. @Space Stranger lived longer that Sprop. In rememberance of him, SS licked the bread that they were going to buy at el supermercado that he somehow had using his magical propulsion powers. He wrote a message on the bread in saliva, threw it in his boot, and threw it down to earth. He wasn't a part of the system. SS hugged Sporps corpse as they floated up into space and burnt in the other sun. Meanwhile, SS' boot fell down to earth yo and onto a snake. The snake ate the bread, and thus ended the legacy of @Space Stranger and @SProgepede. in the end, as they died in space. Although they were in love (Apparently) they really didn't know each other that much, one might say that they were... strangers. Written by: "Nighttime Instanity" Blargg888 Blargg888 and OboromuramaAlpaca: To Troll a Stranger Blargg888 and OboromuramaAlpaca: The Story: One day, Blargg888 was walking down the street, and he saw somebody sitting on his favorite bench. He decided to strike a convesation up with this person, for not reason whatsoever. Blargg888: Hello there. Obo: Hello. Blargg888: My name is Blargg888 Obo: That's cool, mine is OboomuramaAlpaca Blargg888: Cool. Nice weather we're having. Obo: Quite. Blargg888: Yes. Obo: I agree wholeheartedly Blargg888: I see. Obo: Yup Blargg888: Mmhm. *Beat* Blargg888: Welp, nice talk, see ya. Obo: Bye. THE END. Written by: Blargg888 The Fresh King of Gerudo Valley IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN WEST Dorfadelphia, BORN AND RAISED! In the desert is where I spent the most of my days. Being King, Killing, Ruling all cool, And Playing some tennis outside of Hy-rule Til a small little boy, who was up to NO GOOD, Started fixing troubles in the neighborhood! I did one little thing, just one small crime, and I stole the Holy Triforce from the Temple of Time! Written by: Blargg888 Opossum's Story https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F5xx1Vp6tUpd-MABtJiWpEmeECO3fNgPJiEI-UAN9B8/edit?pli=1 Written by: Opossum Goofballs in Glendale (Part 1) It was a quiet day in Smashville, which I should tell you, those don't come often. You see, the gang was actually going on a short vacation to Glendale Arizona to go to the Super Bowl due to the unexpected budget surplus from the Smashville Accounting Company. Everybody was getting ready for the day they meet at the clubhouse to board the bus to go to the airport to fly into Arizona. CapnChreest, Cliffjumper, and Knuckles the Knuckles on the other hand had already finished packing and went down to Crazy Al's Tavern for Pepsi's. CrazyAl02 would have a substitute working while the gang was in Glendale. Knuckles: I'm telling you, things are gonna be pretty quiet in Smashville without us. Cliff: That's because you're not there chuckling at 3:00 in the morning. (Chreest, Cliff, and Knuckles laugh) Chreest: that's a good one, Cliff! Suddenly, the phone rang. CrazyAl02: Crazy Al's Tavern. SmashRiver64: Hello, is Mr Chuckling there? CrazyAl02: Who? SmashRiver: Chuckling! First name Sherwood, middle initial B! CrazyAl02: Hang on, I'll check. Uhh.... Is Sherwood B Chuckling here? Hey YOU!! SHERWOOD B CHUCKLING!!!!!! (All the patrons in the tavern laugh) CrazyAl02: Oh, it's you, isn't it?! (SmashRiver Laughs) CrazyAl02: Listen to me you little punk! One of these days I'm gonna catch you, and I'm gonna kick your ***! (Hangs up) Knuckles: You'll get that punk someday, Al! CrazyAl02: Oh knuckles, I wish I could be as optimistic as you are. If there's one guy you'd think is a rascal at first glance, it was Smash River 64. He was really good at voices, but his roommate, Naoshi, wasn't too fond of his antics. Naoshi: Oh come on, River, not again. River: Oh where's your sense of humor? Frostwraith, the leader of the gang, was getting ready for the flight himself when suddenly, his phone rang. Frostwraith: Hello? River: (In silly voice) Frosty! You a nerd, a silly nerd. Go jump in a duck pond you knucklehead! You make bad pizzas. You're a nerd and a loser, and a silly... GEEK!!! (Both hang up) Frostwraith: Ooh, I'm gonna love doing this to the troupe members. Naoshi: Oooh, you better hope he doesn't find you out. Meanwhile, OboromuramaAlpaca, Kaye Cruiser, and Space Stranger were packing their things into Space Stranger's truck. Alpaca: Man, I cannot believe it has to be Arizona. Kaye Cruiser: I wouldn't worry about it. According to Cliff, the stadium is indoor and has air conditioning. Space Stranger: And a swimming pool. Kaye: No, Space Stranger, that was the field for the Diamondbacks that had the swimming pool. Alpaca: I know, but I just can't stand the heat. Space Stranger: You should tell Cliff. He may need to come back to Smashville in a bottle. (All laugh except Alpaca) Alpaca: What is so funny? Cliff isn't a snowman, he won't melt. Kaye: We're just joking. Isn't Tewn the same way? (All laugh) Meanwhile, KingofPhantoms47, XSoul, Kermit the Ninja, and Rocket Raccoon, all four who had finished packing, were practicing their barbershop quartet at midnight at XSoul's apartment. All was good until they woke up XSoul's roommate ZeldaMaster. ZeldaMaster: X, what the hell are you boys doing? Rocket Raccoon: We're practicing our barbershop skit for the halftime show. ZeldaMaster: I thought this was in the roommate agreement, no barbershop quartets after 10 PM. Now go to bed! KingofPhantoms: Well, what now? XSoul: Kermit, can we try at your house? Kermit the Ninja: I suppose since I've got a backyard. XSoul: Okay everybody, 1 PM at Kermits. The next day was the day Flight would fly the gang to Glendale, but the flight didn't leave until 1:00 PM. The gang went to the clubhouse at 10:00 AM to see Frosty come to the podium for a staff meeting. Frosty: Okay, first item today, has everyone picked a travel buddy? (All say yes) Frosty: Sounds like steam escaping. And uh, Tuesday night's Moonfall awareness meeting was... I think... A big success, and we want to thank JamesDNaux, Cliff, and TewnLeenk for putting that on for us. Thanks boys! (Applause) Opossum: Permission to speak, Frosty! Frosty: Permission granted, Opossum. Opossum: The Super Bowl is on the day the third wave of Amiibo comes out. What if people have some preordered? Frosty: Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. If anyone has preordered Amiibo, I've contacted the Smashville Mall Delivery Service to bring them to all of your PO Boxes in the clubhouse. Are there anymore questions? (None) Frosty: Very Good. FalKoopa, ready the shuttle for boarding. Cobalsh, get the cargo aboard. Sehnsucht, gets me the weather conditions of Glendale. So we all come onboard after lunch, each coming on board with our travel buddies to make sure nobody is left behind. Frosty: Sehnsucht. Report security status. Sehnsucht: All clear, Frosty! Frosty: CliffJumper. Perform roster check. Cliffjumper: Everyone is aboard and ready to roll, Frosty! Frosty: Space Stranger, calculate flying time. Space Stranger: Approximately four hours to Glendale, Arizona. Frosty: Naoshi, check the landing forecast for our destination. Naoshi: Slightly cloudy, but landing shouldn't be a problem. Frosty: ZeldaMaster. Start countdown. ZeldaMaster: FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, BLASTOFF!!! The shuttle took off. The crew was in for a fun time, but the four hour flight was still a four hour flight no matter what the perspective. Written by Cliffjumper Goofballs in Glendale (Part 2) Toggle SpoilerThe shuttle landed in Glendale. The crew was just about to go to their hotel, each crew member would share a room with their travel buddy. It was good to get some time away from Smashville, but some of the club members were kinda bummed about the heat, even though it was really just comparable to the summer you would expect in Smashville. Flight: I never knew there would be a place to go swimming outdoors in the winter, Rysir. Rysir: Why in the name of Cal Ripken Junior did I not think of bringing my swim trunks and beach towels? Sehnsucht: Hey Radical, you're not working on another writing, are you? Radical Beam: Not at the moment, but I might start one soon. That night some of the crew members snuck out to visit the Glendale branch of Latte, the Members Only Milk Bar. Some of them got free membership since they preordered Majoras Mask 3D. The Bartender: Oy, new faces, it's been a while since we got new faces here. Where you from? This Guy.: We're from Smashville. Bartender: Well what brings you here? Enderman Aura: We're here for the super bowl. Bartender: Yeah, I kinda guessed. I'm surprised too. I usually don't get crowds from outside of Arizona for Super Bowls hosted here until Wednesday. (Points at KingofPhantoms47) YOU, what can I get you? KingofPhantoms47: Chateau Romani Cliffjumper: Same here. Enderman Aura: Yup This Guy: Mmm-hmm! Bartender: Four Chateau Romani coming right up. Enderman Aura: Who could've known there'd be a Milk Bar out in the middle of nowhere? Cliff: As long as Frosty don't find out we were here. This Guy.: then you need to have a good cover story for Spider when you go back to your room, Cliff. Cliff: Like what? KingofPhantoms: The hotel has an indoor pool, dude. Just say "I went swimming" Cliff: As long as he don't search my laundry basket for a wet suit. (All 4 Laugh) The minimum age for ordering Chateau Romani was ten, so nobody really broke the law. But suddenly, the phone rang. Bartender: Latte of Glendale Arizona SmashRiver64: Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Last name Smakmi, middle initial U, First name Heywood. Bartender: Ok, I'll check. Uh, is Heywood U Smakmi here? HEY EVERYBODY, HEYWOOD U SMAKMI!!! (A man rushes to the counter) Heywood: I'm Heywood U Smakmi! Bartender: Telephone! Heywood: Hello? This is Heywood U Smakmi! SmashRiver: Uh.... Hi! Heywood: Who is this? SmashRiver: Smash River 64 Heywood: Oh what can I do for you, River? SmashRiver: Uh, let me explain, this is a prank phone call that sort of backfired, and I'd like to bail out right now. Heywood: No problem, better luck next time. (Hangs up) What a nice young man. The next morning, everybody got up at 7:00 AM Mountain time, and went downstairs after showering for some froot loops and waffles. Four of the crew members scolded their travel buddies for being absent until late night. NintendoSpider151: Cliff, I didn't hear you come in last night until 1:00 in the morning. What is the meaning of this?! Cliff: I went swimming. NS151: SWIMMING?!?!?!?!?! YOU IDIOT, ITS NOT EVEN FEBRUARY!!!!!!! Enderman Aura: Spider! You are aware that this hotels pool is indoors, right? OboromuramaAlpaca: You were swimming too, Aura? Cap'n Chreest: Do tell. KingofPhantoms wasn't with you, was he? Cliff: Yep. Him, myself, Enderman, and This Guy. all went swimming in the hotel's indoor pool last night. (KingofPhantoms and This Guy. blush.) Knuckles the Knuckles: That explains a lot But then they heard a vuvuzela from across the hall. 'Twas Blargg888 blowing the vuvuzela, scaring the bejeebers out of the entire hall. Then Frostwraith stood up from his table and headed in Blargg's way. Frostwraith: BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blargg888: (Sheepishly giggles) Hi Frosty! Frosty: What did I tell you about blowing Vuvuzelas in public? Repeat it back to me! Blargg: It's against the rules. Frosty: Right, so next time I hear a vuvuzela blast in public, you will find yourself scrubbing all of the floors in the clubhouse. Is that clear, my boy?! Blargg: Yes, Frosty. Soon afterwards, the bell boy came in with the sure sign someone got something in the mail. The boy was holding a box that looked like it could've been from Target. Bell Boy: Package for RaccoonBL. RaccoonBL: I'm RaccoonBL! Bell Boy: You got something from Target! RaccoonBL: Thank you, sir. Here's your tip. Space Stranger: I wonder what's in it. Kermit the Ninja: Judging by the size of the package, I do not think its a new game. XSoul: You think it could be a Homura figurine? Opossum, Cobalsh, Kermit the Ninja, and Space Stranger (together): Nah! At about 9:30 AM, TewnLeenk, FalKoopa, Space Stranger, and Kaye Cruiser went on a bus going to the Grand Canyon. The rest of the crew stayed in the hotel going about their normal business. (Except for the guys playing Monopoly in Rocket Raccoon's room) XSoul: Chance card, this could be good. Rysir: Or bad, you never know. XSoul: "Go directly to jail!" NAAAWWW! Why is it always me?!?! Cliff: This is the third time you were sent to jail already, X. XSoul: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Rysir: Not their fault, you got yourself into this! Cliff: They don't call it Monopoly for no reason. Rocket Raccoon: Ok, my turn. FREE PARKING!!! (XSoul, Cliff, and Rysir groan) The next few days went by, and eventually it was the big day. Everybody got on the bus to head for University of Phoenix Stadium to get to the game. CrazyAl02: I hope Don is covering for me at the bar. Opossum: I'm sure he's doing fine, Al. Frosty: Kermit! Quit doodling! The games about to start. Kermit the Ninja: Sorry Frosty! TewnLeenk: I tried to warn you he'd be watching. Kermit: And I told you, I don't care if the whole crowd thinks I have a crush on Homura. (Blargg888, Cliff, and KingofPhantoms laugh) Written by CliffJumper Fate/Boards Smash (by Nintendo-Spider151) A figure walked through the halls of an empty hall and came across a giant door. Once opened, he entered and was now in the center of what seemed to be a council of cloaked people. Those here, were the leaders of the Church. The ones that along the Mage Association, worked to prevent disasters and hide magic from the world. “ Nintendo-Spider151 reporting” The figure presented himself by name “May I ask, why have I been called here?” “Greetings, Spider” one of the cloaked men said “Getting to the point, a new war has started” That flinched Spider. A new war already? That made no sense, the last time that ritual they called a war happened was 10 years ago. According to its rules, another 50 years had to pass for a new one to begin. “You want me to be the mediator” he said once he recovered his composure. “Exactly” “But why me?” There was one defect Spider clearly knew about himself: he was immature. He would constantly pull pranks on others, make jokes and bad puns at bad times and get angry like a child over simple things. That and he was lazy and didn’t possess the best social skills “Honestly, Sir Warchamp7 , KenithTheGatherer would’ve been a better option” “Ah yes, he has more experience, but see, we chose you because of how much of a meddler you are” the cloaked man now identified as Warchamp7 continued “despite your short time as a member, many people both in the Church and the Mage Association like you and will listen to you, if there’s a disaster coming from this war, I’m sure you’ll be able to convince most Masters to cooperate” Spider registered that on his brain, it would be pressuring, but maybe he could do it “Also…” he looked up “This is part of the test to see if you can become one of us” Now he was surprised “I’ve got to admit, I was skeptical at the idea first, with how much of a troubling figure you are but FalKoopa and Opossum have actually talked good about you. Also you have left an impression on --- , IsmaR and Venus of the Desert Bloom " Spider directed his gaze at the two aforementioned members of the council, FalKoopa and Opossum. Out of all high ranking members of the Church, those two were the most sociable ones. He has hung out with them from time to time, he has managed to make them angry, it’d be a lie a lie to say he didn’t enjoy it, even when he was suspended he thought it was worth it. But even so, he was good comrades with them and managed to make them laugh many times. He would apologize for all the trouble he has caused when he could. “Besides, you won’t be alone” another person he didn’t see before then stepped in front of him. It was a woman on her early 20’s. She was a blue eyed blonde who wore purple sleeveless shirt and shorts alongside many pieces of golden armor across her body. On her hips there was a cape that made her look like she was wearing a dress, tied by a cloth that had the symbol of three equilateral triangles together. She also used a golden laurel crown with a pink jewel. A notable feature were her pointy ears “This is Servant Ruler, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, she will be your companion” ------ The Holy Grail War. A ritual that takes place every 60 years in which seven mages are selected to engage in a battle royale, with the winner getting their wish granted by said artifact, the Holy Grail, a corrupted grail, no one knows that though. To execute this, the mages have to summon their own Servants: Heroes of all eras coming from all kinds of tales. According to their legends, they are placed into one of seven classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. Each of them having a wish they want granted, the Servants along their Masters must eliminate the other pairs until one stands. Only then, the Holy Grail will appear to make their wishes true, however… ------ Shrek invades the Boards (2015 Attack) Shrek was wakened by user FalKoopa, and his mighty rage told him to kill. He grabbed the female-avatar, but male user Fal, And eat him WITH ALL HIS OGRE POWER! "Its Not Ogre yet" he shouted as he stomped to the boards headquarters. Brayz, a normal (And Fab!) user was sitting on a bench, eating some food, playing smash, when he saw the giant orge, he ran as fast as sonic to user Cyndane. "Cyndane" He Cried. "What?" Cyndane replied, confused. BOOM! The mighty ogre Shrek Stepped on Brayz, Crushing him. Cyndane Screamed, and ran off to Luggy. "Luggy" She Shouted, out of breath. "What?" Luggy Replied, But then saw the oninon-loveing ogre running toward them, and Yelled "Cyndane Look Ou-" But it was too late. Cyndane was eaten by the ogre. "Tastes like.. Onions" he said, grinning. "AHHHHH!" Yelled Arigamy, as he ran with Still~Wolf To kill the beast. BOOM! the Shrek gods cast a bolt of thunder, zapping Arigamy. Still~Wolf Grabbed Blargg888, and threw him at the beast. "WAIT NUUUU" he shouted. "CHOM---AHHHH!" Shrek Yelled as Blargg punched him, and the Grand CocoBunny EAT HIM! The end of the attack Operation 1338 Part 1 Get dose LEakZ The Leaks group is anxious for m0re leakz. (spelling errors deliberate) They find out that the leaks they stole only went up to Ryu and Roy, but they want to know what other DLC is coming. They decide to break into Nintendo HQ again to steal the new leaks and maybe save Reggie, however they need to be careful, last time they severely injured Anouma, which led to a delay of Zelda U, and Iwata out of pure anger for being directly scorched in a lava pit, decided to greenlight Metroid Prime Federation Force. @BluePikmin11 in his new form yells stuff in Pikmin to distract the guards, they also have to kneel down to spot him since he's now a Pikmin, then @UNiC0RN 0F SM4SH ♫ will jump on them and knock them out. @vaanrose will come into Sakurai's office with the leaks file he stole in operation 1337 and Sakurai will chase him. Then @Burb will go into his office and #Free Wolf. With Wolf freed and running about, Sakurai will have no choice but to chase after him, before he gets leaked, giving @Mega Bidooftime to break into the leaks lab and steal the new leaks, while @Con0rrrr and @Tr1pleDee fight Shibata and Not Iwata from the June 1st direct. @Swampasaur and @ThePenguinGamer0 will fly the getaway copter, @Naoshi will serve corndogs to the crew while @GoldenYuiitusin and @Frostwraith laugh. Any other member who wants to be a part of this mission will be in the getaway copter with everyone else. Back at Nintendo HQ Bill gets fired and shrunken into a mini Bill by Iwata for failing to stop the leakers, and Wolf gets away with me on a Wolfen. Sakurai then goes down a secret staircase, where he's keeping Krool locked up in a Kage, and then he laughs. Part 2 When Monkay NInjas ATTACK Meanwhile the leaks crew gets attacked by Knuckles the Tank engine (Knock Knock its Knuckles) and crash land in the woods where they find King Dedede fighting against Monkey ninjas and their leader. The leader notices the leakers and steals the leaks so he can see if they contain any Monkey magic (so he can rule the world as king). He then reveals that he has geneticly mutated Smasher ZeRo to be more monkey like, and has gotten Diddy to join his side. Just then Etika, who's in the middle of filming a video, walks in and bumps into the monkey ninja leader leading to a fight. Nigel Thornberry appears Smashingly and goes to attack the Monkey ninja leader, but accidentally kicks Etika in the DOODONGS! Monkey ninja leader then kidnaps Etika and vanishes with him into the night. To make matters worse Monkey ZeRo and Diddy appear to take their revenge on Smashboards for putting a bounty on their heads. Dedede then calls up NME" Customer Service:"How can I help you King DEDEDE?" Dedede:"I need a monta to clobba dat dere Monkay Ninja!" Customer Service:"That's what we do best at NME" Escargoon:"You better get it with a money back guarantee!" NME then sends over the monster and archenemy of Monkey ZeRo, Krool under the guise of ___?___ . Meanwhile at Nintendo HQ, Sakurai remebers that he accidently built Krool's cage ontop of an NME transporter. Krool then throws Pokeballs at Monkey ZeRo, but he catches them all, but then Krool Falcon kicks him, thus defeating him. Dedede, then clobbas Diddy and the remaing monkey ninjas in the area with his hammer. At the monkey ninja leader's castle, The monkey ninja leader is trying to decipher the leakes, but he isn't very good with technology, so he contacts the evil Dr. Eggman to come decipher the code, for the price of 7 Chaos emeralds. Monkey ninja leader sends the meme Ganonduff to help him and Eggman get the Chaos emeralds. Part 3 Chaos emerald LeAKiNg @Naoshi finds a chaos emerald, but the dreaded Shovel knight attacks him, luckily he summons Zazz to give Shovel Knight some megaton news, "YOUR GOING HOME IN A BOX!" @BluePikmin11 finds a chaos emerald under water. @Tr1pleDee fights a moon with the monado to get the 3rd chaos emerald. @Mega Bidoof finds a chaos emerald, but more importantly finds some rare amiibos. @Swampasaur goes to a swamp and fights Shrek for control of the swamp and the chaos emerald. @Con0rrrr finds one and gives it to Ganonduff mistaking him for @vaanrose @vaanrose leaks the final chaos emerald to the ship, but then encounters his doppleganger, Ganonduff. An epic battle takes place. With all 7 chaos emeralds, the leaks group + Nigel and Dedede DACUS to the Monkey ninja leader's castle. Part 4 You know what they say, the more the merrier. Arriving at the castle, the leaks group locates Etika, but the Monkey ninja leader steals all the chaos emeralds. They pursue him to a room with a big ceiling when all of a sudden a voice says, "SnooPINGASusual I see" (Eggman drops from the ceiling in his Egg Dealer, E.G.G.M.A.N. Dr Robeatnix starts to play) "Monkey man, hand over those Chaos emeralds to me, like a good boy" Etika then attacks the monkey ninja leader, but Eggman intervenes, "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" The leaks group and Nigel faces off against Eggman, while Dedede and Krool take on the Monkey ninja leader in his robot monkey mech. Just then Wolf and Wario come in and destroy Eggman and the Monkey ninja leader with a fart and a flash. The leaks group gets the leakz and escapes on my super carrier with Etika, Nigel, Wolf, Wario, Dedede, and Krool. Then @PushDustIn gets the leaks. Pokémon fanfiction (by KingShadow) Chapter 1: Pokemanz N' OCs This ain't your typical story. Oh hell no. If it was, it wouldn't be as wacky and mind numbing as it is. But enough of that s***. Let's get to the real meat and potatoes. Once upon a time, a blah blah blah, blah blah, blah, Pingas Pingas Pingas... 2,000 Years Later... And that is how the idiots of the Smash WiiU thread of Smashboards wound up in the Pokémon world. Now, their adventures through the Pokémon world itself... that'll take ages to explain. Let's start from the very beginning, shall we? XxXx The sun was shining down on Route 201. Starly flew through the skies above while Bidoof on the ground chewed on some trees. Little Nidoran played with each other. Doduo ran through the grass. Route 201 truly was the perfect place for Pokémon to live in peace. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL F***?!" ... Until now. Down by Verity Lakefront, two idiots and an actually normal guy were standing in some grass. One of which, who was panicking his a** off, was nyxxxx. The other idiot, who was staring at some teenage chicks, was KingShadow. The normal guy was named Soul. "King, quit staring at those girls and help me calm nyxxxx down!" Soul. ordered. Of course, KingShadow, being the stereotypical teen boy, ignored him entirely and just kept staring. "Mmm... they sure got those hot buns... then again, I'm more of a breast man..." King muttered as he began to drool. "Why in the f*** are we in the Pokémon world?! Why am I panicking?!" nyxxxx asked himself, still panicking for no reason. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" AoStH Dr. Robotnik asked, popping out of nowhere. "Why the hell are you of people doing here?" Soul. asked. Category:Events Category:The Advetrue of bud grammer! Category:Social Thread Fanfics Category:Social Fanfics